


Herrenvolk

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [73]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	

I exit my mother's hospital room, closing the door carefully behind me. Scully had been by my side, up until a couple of hours ago, when I caught her nodding off in the chair beside me. I told her to go to the motel and get some rest, and to my surprise, she listened. It's been two weeks now that my mother has been in a coma, and I've been coming to visit her every chance I can. Scully came with me this weekend, because we have case notes to compile for a meeting Monday morning. I had told her I'd skip the visit this time, but she insisted we do it this way. With the work mostly done, she came with me to the hospital, reasoning that she wanted to look at my mother's chart. She needed not convince me--I was glad to have her with me as she understands everything the doctor's tell me about my mother's condition, and translates it for me. As such, it's been two weeks since I've properly understood what's going on with my mother and her care. I feel much better now that I'm all up to date, and I'm thankful to Scully for coming with me.

I turn the corner to head for the elevator, and I'm surprised to find Scully, sound asleep on the uncomfortable hallway couch. She looks like she's been there a while, and I assume she never left the hospital. She was smart about it too--there is another couch closer to the room, but it's on the way to the nurses station, and I surely would have found her there. But this couch is by the elevators, and afforded her more privacy. Also, the only way I would have found her would be if I left the hospital. 

I hang back for a moment and look her over. She looks younger than her years in jeans and a light sweater. Her jacket is bunched up under her head, and her legs are curled up, somehow allowing room for someone to sit on the other end of the small couch. As I get closer, I note that she is lightly snoring, likely from her position, rather than out of habit. I should have known she wouldn't leave. As much as we are different, we are the same in so many ways.

She starts awake when I sit down, not from my weight on the couch, but rather from the creak of the ancient vinyl. Her eyes snap open while the rest of her stays motionless. She closes her eyes tightly and opens them again, only then looking to see who has invaded her sleeping area.

"Oh, it's you," she sighs, turning partly onto her back. "I woke up a while ago and some old guy in a hospital gown was staring at me." Her hand is over her eyes, not quite ready for the harsh florescent light of the hallway. "Apparently he wandered off from the psyche ward and thought I was his wife. We had a lovely conversation, actually. I have to bring the kids with me when I visit next."

I let out a small laugh. "You were supposed to go back to the motel," I remind her.

Scully shrugs and yawns, "Well, I got sleep anyways, and now you don't have to take a cab back to the motel."

"Yeah, I can only imagine the quality rest you got on this thing," I note, giving the cold vinyl a quick pat before sticking my finger in the huge split on the cushion beside me.

She starts to sit then, and groans out, "Oh, fuck," as her back protests every movement. Once sitting, she stretches her arms up over her head and contorts and twists until the clicks and pops have stopped. I try to pretend the actions aren't a little hypnotizing. "Shit, that's better. I don't know how you sleep on your couch all the time."

"It's not for the weak," I comment, yawning and slouching beside her.

"Any change with your mother?" she asks, though her voice gives away her hopelessness.

I shake my head. "She didn't even walk me to the door," I quip. Humour as defense is pretty textbook, but it works for me.

She doesn't quite roll her eyes, but she refuses to let herself smile. "You look like you could use some sleep," she says, fixing the collar of my coat. 

I nod at her. "Get up then. I'll curl up in your spot while it's still warm."

This earns me a chuckle, but I can tell it's only for my benefit. All the same, I appreciate it. And I appreciate her. Out of all the chaos that came with my mother being hospitalized, and everything that's followed, Scully has been the one thing that stayed the same. "Let's head back to the motel," she tells me as she stands.

I force my tired bones up and follow her the few steps to the elevator. "Thank you for coming with me," I tell her, unable to meet her eyes.

She shrugs it off, not out of carelessness, but because she knows that's what I want her to do. "No problem. It was nice meeting my husband." With that, the elevator arrives and she steps inside. "Come on," she urges, holding the door for me. "I need to find some kids to bring before morning."


End file.
